Desecration
by DigiExpert
Summary: Things seemed to be out of her control. She couldn't understand why the only way involved desecrating the Simoun. It was crossing a boundary that should not be crossed and she knew she couldn't be the only one who felt that way.


**This is why I should keep up to date with rewatching the episodes on the community. I get really good fic ideas! This one is based on the events of episode 11. I do dearly love writing Neviril though... she's much fun, just as fun as Aaeru, although in a different sense. This fic means there is 1 left until I break my current goal for . I will then have quadrupled the amount there, and have 57 fics posted. I think I know exactly what I'll be writing for that too.**

She hadn't stopped shaking since the strategy meeting. She was unable to control what was being done to the Simoun, to the very holiness in which she believed. No one else in the meeting had felt as she had and yet she couldn't prevent it. Dominura had said it had been the only way, and she may have been right, but did they have to desecrate the Simoun in such a fashion? Tempus Spatium had never meant for the Simoun to carry soldiers. However, she would not merely "understand" as Dominura asked of her, nor would she find any pleasure in transporting the soldiers. It was being asked of her and as Regina and Sibylla Aurea she would do so, but only to lead the other girls. She would never merely accept this battle plan. It was going too far with the Simoun.

Throughout the day, she had listened as the other Sibyllae had spoken of the transport armor being added to the Simoun. None of them were happy about the situation and resented seeing the Simoun decorated with such disgraceful boxes. She had not looked for herself. She couldn't bring herself to see the Simoun outfitted in such a fashion. The descriptions she had heard were more than enough to bare.

As she lay in bed that night, she found it hard to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, but she couldn't seem to get comfortable. She listened in the darkness, and heard the sound of soft breathing. All the others had fallen asleep. She must have been the only one bothered by the Simoun that much. It had to be well into the night- Yun had turned off her light long ago and she was usually the last one to lay down. She heard rustling suddenly, in the bed next to her. She watched quietly as the shadow behind the curtain, sitting up in bed. It seemed that Aaeru couldn't sleep either. She watched the shadow look out the window, and she sat up herself, watching.

Aaeru's shadow turned just then, and she realized that Aaeru saw her as well. "Neviril?" she whispered. "Neviril, are you awake?"

Neviril thought if she didn't answer that perhaps Aaeru would leave her alone. She kept quiet, and the seconds ticked by in silence. She saw Aaeru's shadow look back to the window and was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the curtain was pulled back and Aaeru's head peeped around the fabric, grinning at her. She should have realized it wouldn't be so easy.

"You are awake! Can't sleep either? Did you see what they've done to the Simouns? They—"

Neviril cut her off. "Aaeru, it's late. Leave me alone, please." She lay back down in bed, rolling over so she wouldn't have to see the girl anymore.

"But Neviril—"

"Go to sleep Aaeru. You'll disturb the others if you keep talking." Neviril pulled the sheet around her shoulders and hoped that Aaeru wouldn't speak anymore. She didn't wish to converse with the girl. She didn't wish to converse with anyone. How could they understand how she felt?

The next day, she was quieter than usual as everyone prepared for the mission that very night. She sat by Paraietta as the briefing with the soldiers and Sibyllae commenced and everyone was made aware of their roles that very night. She didn't speak up as Dominura and the soldier in charge spoke. She listened and took in all the reactions around her. Her fellow Sibyllae wore looks of unhappiness. She knew that they too were displeased with the transport armor. Only Dominura seemed to feel otherwise, no matter what she stated.

At exactly 2300 hours they were all gathered on the deck, preparing to take off. She kissed Aaeru, trying to focus on getting the mission completed as she was asked. The sooner the mission was complete, the sooner the transport armor could be removed from the Simoun. It was even worse to look at up close. She tried not to look too closely and merely just listened as the soldiers boarded. Once she gave her instructions, she let Dominura take over. They were soon off and she focused on the sights before her, letting Aaeru guide their Simoun over the terrain.

It wasn't long before they were upon Urvel and seeing it from the sky. As instructed, the Simoun split, each heading for their assigned destination around the city. Soon. Soon it would be finished. The town was dark, and she could see nothing from her quick glances. Aaeru landed the Simoun beyond the outskirts, amongst the trees. No sooner had the Simoun settled on the ground than the doors of each transport opened and the soldiers poured out. She watched them go, glad to see that they wouldn't be transporting them back. She noticed the salute given to her by another soldier. She recognized it as his way of thanking her.

Already Aaeru was speaking up. Neviril half paid attention to her. "I'll undock the containers." She heard Aaeru's happy statement of her not liking the containers either. She spoke as she began trying to release them. "I guess. It's too much to pretend to like such awkward—" She was interrupted by the sudden flashes in the dark sky. A trap. It had all been a trap, and she told Aaeru as much. She gave her instructions to Aaeru, who obeyed without question. She didn't expect otherwise.

They flew over the town, quickly gathering what they could from observation, though it was hard with all the flares and flashes from gunshot. It was Aaeru who spotted the tank moving in on a group of the soldiers. She had asked that Aaeru get them low enough for just a moment. She knew that firing the artillery could be dangerous so close, but she had other ideas. As soon as Aaeru was low enough, Neviril released the final locks on each of the transport carriers. They fell heavily as Aaeru looped around and she heard the explosion. She hoped it had given the men enough time to escape.

Aaeru guided the craft around Urvel and they observed the carnage taking place below. It was hard to watch, seeing all the people below. She wasn't used to seeing individual beings. They weren't shut away in unfeeling pieces of aircraft, but rather, she saw them and could imagine faces. The damage was only increasing; it seemed as though neither side could get an edge. Aaeru wanted to do a Ri Majon to help, but Neviril knew it would cause more damage than necessary.

The flames leapt up around the town and the smell of smoke filled the air. Aaeru was angry and Neviril could hear it in her voice. Would she let the men die? Would she refuse to perform a Ri Majon because of the damage it would create and choose to save the buildings over the soldiers? The answer was simple and she told Aaeru to guide them, ignoring the ban. There were some orders she just wouldn't follow. The final lines of the Shark Ri Majon connected, and she watched the burst of light light the sky and filter down below. Not only would it save the men, but it was also the signal to do other Ri Majon. The Simoun gem lit up, signaling the Iron Ri Majon. She and Aaeru flew in line with the others, setting up. They would destroy the heart of the enemy and take out the command center.

As the Ri Majon activated, she knew it was the right thing to protect the men. Aaeru had been right; they had had to assist. However, as she watched the flames leap higher and higher, she wondered what the cost would be. They had saved the lives of their own, but at what cost? Destruction and devastation?

She lay in bed later on, unable to sleep yet again, though she was exhausted. She had no idea what time it was, but sunrise couldn't be too many hours away. She should rest; it would be hard enough running on so little sleep as it was. Everyone had collapsed into their own bed. Even Aaeru had gone straight to bed, not trying to speak with her. Yet, she still couldn't sleep. Perhaps if she took a quiet walk, it would calm her enough to let her sleep.

Neviril rose from her bed and quietly padded down the center of the room. She paused at Aaeru's bed, looking at the girl who slept haphazardly. Part of her was beneath the sheet and part stuck out. It was as though she wasn't comfortable. Neviril turned and continued on. Were any of them really comfortable? After tonight, could they even continue to pretend that they were? She slowly pulled the door closed behind her.


End file.
